parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin and the Great Escape (Transcript) (VF2000's version)
CartoonTales: Isabella, Alex, and the Great Escape (transcript) (VF2000's version) Cast *Isabella Garcia-Shaprio (Phineas and Ferb) as Petunia Rhubarb as Barry *Doug Funnie (Doug) as Larry the Cucumber as Elliot *Roger Klotz (Doug) as Mr. Lunt as Sedgewick *Hector Flanagan (Sanjay and Craig) as Pa Grape as George *Alex (Madagascar) as Shem as Antonio *Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig) as Bruce Onion as Stephen *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) as Old Stephen *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) as Mr. Beet as Travis *Woody (Toy Story) as Archibald Asparagus as Dustin *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) as Laura Carrot as Gingy *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) as Ermie Asparagus as Sweet Demon *Anna (Frozen) as Madame Blueberry as Amber *Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) as Annie as Boo-Berry *Margo Gru (Despicable Me) as Ellen as Rainbow Sherbert *Smurfette (The Smurfs) as Emma Green as Lemon Merengue *Coraline Jones (Coraline) as Sara Crewe as Raspberry *Princess Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) as Princess Eloise as Annie Oatmeal *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as the Angel *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as Jimmy Gourd as Pirate Impostor 3 *E.B. (Hop) as Junior Asparagus as Pirate Impostor 2 *Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) as Police Officer *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) and Snail Crew (Turbo) as Police Officers *Fozzie Bear (Muppets) as Chog Norrius as Mr. Malab *Stinky Pete (Toy Story) as Percy Pea as Mayor Jimmy *Count Olaf (A Serious of Unfortunate Events) as The Mayor's Assistant *Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) as The Mayor's Great-Grandson *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) as Wicker as Professor Hamlin *Wreck-it Ralph as Mr. Nezzer as Martin Marigold *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Jean-Claude Pea as Jude *Lenny (Shark Tale) as Phillipe Pea as Reuben *Korra (The Legend of Korra) as Karen *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Sven the Blob of Jelly *Megamind as Luntar the Looter *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Luna Chapter 1: Opening Credits/Story of Buzz Lightyear *Dr. Nefario: Long, long ago, in a land far, far away, an empire that spanned from you-know-when, an evil man set out to turn everyone into slaves. It was a time for great fear and suffering, but God had a plan, a destiny, not one, not two, but three heroes meant just for this moment. Because God had his eye on three special boys he was gonna use to turn this mess around. *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment presents shows up) *("It's a Meaningful Life 2: The Rest of the Story" title shows up) *Dr. Nefario: Now in the cards, a tale is told of a time not too far past when in the house of Seville, there came into the world three careless boys - Alex, Carl and Sanjay. But the occasion was not the joyous ode to Sheriff Woody Pride had dreamed of for his horror - whether his three long-lost sons were turned to the future. Ashamed, Woody locked us away from the eyes of the outside world and sent many people to keep us. They told their subjects to Woody that his three boys were such rare beauties, that we were stolen away. *Mr. Turner: What do you mean I got my kids to do your sons' duties? I wasn't even in your house! *Dr. Nefario: Sheriff Woody had the residence in the hands of an ambition regent and Sanjay, Carl and Alex in the grips of the people. And so things remained, until just before we were of age to ascend the thrones, we escaped. And to tell the story of this, you gotta start off with a completely silly hero who bumbles with his troubles - that'd be Buzz Lightyear. He was injured in a football game and Dexter became famous after he made a big catch of the football. Buzz Lightyear went to work at his father's toy train factory and he had started a family. When things don't go Buzz Lightyear's way, he boards a train and goes through what his life could've been if he had caught that football. This story starts and ends here, at a royal palace called "The Palace of What-If". Alex and his cohorts were transported with a little time-traveling ball thing, to the outer Fiesta Fun quadrant, where a rash of not doing what's right has occured. *(Alex, Sanjay and Carl look beyond the gates into the clearing. The bucolic courtyard of the palace is filled with people blissfully going about their lives.) *Alex: Time that Buzz, Dexter and their friends planned a raid for Ninaborough and took Ralph's worthless treasures. No more will they take Fresno, California, where we were. *Sanjay: Uh, today's September 14, 2001, Alex. *Alex: Eh, that's what I meant! It's three days after the 9/11 attacks! What was I saying? Oh yes. No more will they steal our land. No more will they put blue paint in the Marigolds' face soaps. *Carl: This stuff never comes off. *Alex: NO MORE will they call Chinese takeout that the Marigolds didn't order and-- *(Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl skids up on a bike) *Jessie: Three orders of sweet and sour tofu, and a shrimp fried rice! It says "for Alex". That's you, right? (She pays Alex and pedals off) *Alex: Thank you. As I was saying... those chuckleheads had the people cooped up for more than two years now so they can't hear or listen to any of our songs, nor be good at training, playing casino games, or anything! And that's why... the people will all be better off without those nemesises. *Sanjay: Wow! *Alex: Believe or not, in this palace, we're famous! *Sanjay: Hello there. *Alex: Hey, Roger and Doug. *Doug Funnie: How's it going? *Roger Klotz: Hey, what's up? *Sanjay: What are you doing here? *Carl: Remember that time when you were cheese curl celebrities of all Nineveh? *Alex: Umm... no. Hey, you gotta help me. I've been kidnapped by Doug and Roger. *Sanjay: He is Doug Funnie. *Alex: Oh, right. I've been kidnapped by Doug and Roger. That reminds me of a little message. *Doug: Really? A tree stump? In a palace? *Alex: I knew that they invited to the hidden. *Carl: They invited to play the hidden if they ate a lot of cookies. *Sanjay: But for what it'sis to make people leave homeless - in the woods without any food. *Ryder: Yeah, send them to swim and let them be saved from being drowned unclaimed invite. *Roger: And once we sell when you fall asleep. Right, Doug? *Doug: Roger, I eventually notice that they want to hang from a sediment. *Sanjay: When you feel a taste of our eternities! *Carl: Perhaps we fall well if they do salad. *Alex: I...won't...go...to...beans. *Carl: Besides, we're sailing over to the island of Ninaborough. They have lots of beaches. *Alex: Yes, and a nice retirement village. But, they got a million reports of a dark shadow laying upon the land. (He turns on a projector, and the projector shows a map of Ninaborough) We will sail over to the outer Fiesta Fun quadrant, tell them that this craziness has to end, and everything would be back to normal. Next slide, please. (The projector shows Alex speaking to the people) That same night, I will speak to everybody in the land. Next slide please. (The projector shows people climbing into a wagon hitched to the back of a reindeer) Then, the following morning, I'll call the men and women out and they'll help me out. Next slide, please. (The projector shows a baby picture of Wreck-it Ralph) *Doug and Roger: Awwwww. *Sanjay: Ralph looks so cute when he was a baby! *Carl: He sure does. *Alex: Well, I... Just show the next slide please. *(The projector shows Alex battling Pa Gorg in a wrestling arena) *(Doug and Roger laugh uncontrollably) *Alex: Okay, who put that in there? *Isabella: (off-screen) I did! *Alex: Never mind. Of course, I'll have to build a bridge machine to end this nonsense as well too. That quadrant's hometown has been in my family for generations. And someday, it will be all yours. *Doug: Nice. Now we'll be back. *Alex: Why? *Roger: We will shut this place down tomorrow at 9:30 p.m. (throws a bag of money at Alex) *Timmy Turner: Hey, Alex. Strike out again? *Alex: Quiet, boy. *Carl: Yep. *Jack Skellington: Well, maybe you could hang out with us! *Eugene H. Krabs: Sanjay, do you think you could read to us from one of those... what do you call them? *Sanjay: Books? *Timmy Turner: Yeah, that's it! Books! *Sanjay: (gasp) Right you are! (He, Carl and Alex leave, as Alex hums "We're Vikings") *Alex: Thanks for the reminder! *Dr. Nefario: There is a very unusual thing you shouldn't do. That is to break free from the ropes they tie you with. The Chipmunks found this thing out the hard way. After Buzz and his family passed, their descendants multiplied! So Stinky Pete set taskmasters over them to afflict them with heavy burdens and keep them down. *Flynn Rider: They've returned! All hail Alex! Greatest of the Groovy Chipmunk Brothers! *Aloysius: Did you prank them good, King of New York? *Alex: Certainly did, O'Hare! *Aloysius: Awesome! *Alex: Ah, what a great day to be lead singer of a music group. *(A guard wearing a Spartan helmet, like he did in "Ted Wiggins: A Story of Joyful Giving", falls out of a furnace) *Philo: Gunge! The pressure heating's too hot! *Gunge: Sorry! *Hector: (opens door) Ah! Merry Alex! You've returned! *Stinky Pete: Dear the famous Dexter, you made a touchdown and became famous. That was a long time ago before this island came to be and was formed. My family will be moving back to the ruined Rockwell for the rest of their lives. It has been my pleasure for you to have my compensation back. Thank you very much for your sage advise, Dexter. I really appreciate that. Sincerely yours, the Prospector, Stinky Pete. P.S.: Can you and my family fill in for Buzz Lightyear's job at the toy train factory?" Okay, read that back to me. *Squidward Tentacles: (reads note) Hmm. Dot, dot, dot, dash, dash... *Wayne: Woo-hoo, Alex! *(Several people surround Alex, Carl and Sanjay) *Alex: Okay, boys. I'm ready. Open the line! Chapter 2: Clumsy Alex Hides a Secret *(Isabella Garcia-Sharpio, a girl with horn-rim glasses watches from a safe distance) *Isabella: My name is Isabella Garcia-Sharpio. I am a kind girl. *Dr. Nefario: So Alex wrote the entire slavery interview script and got it out on tape. *Wreck-It Ralph: Excuse me, I have an announcement. People of Ninaborough, become very afraid. Unless you be my slaves, I will terrorize Ninaborough. As my slaves, do certain things for me. Get rid of all real, rubber, mechanical, and/or plush flowers, sheep, cattle and chickens. Any pictures of them, too. Throw away all your baseball outfits and play baseball in your regular clothes. Stack pyramids of sheep all day. Every morning, sing the "I Want to Die Becoming a Slave" blues. Flush your office supplies down the toilet. Throw your shoes out the window. Put your homework on fire. Give your food to the cats. Tell the dogs that they're bad. Throw eggs at an old man's house. Tear down all the monuments of Isabella and build statues of me. Work on cliffs, paint roads and place rocks on top of other rocks. Cut the tops of flowers and throw them in the garbage. Pick up all the cheese on the pizza and burgers and throw it away. Put lemons on an old person's eyeballs. Sweep the dirt off all the stairs. Skateboard down the aisles of a supermarket. Write a book about racoons. Disguise grandparents as infants, and make them do things young children do. Dress up professors as cacti. Make a boat out of a race car and it will sink and everyone on board will die. Every night, stand by the cruise ticket booth wearing oversized ten-gallon hats over your eyes while holding bright lights. Anyone who disobeys these rules will receive two choices: a visit from Stinky Pete and me and then be cast into the belly of a whale or be thrown in the Dungeon of Bitterness! Now, be scared! Hahahahahahahaha! No one messes with me. And if anyone obeys and works on all those, Sheriff Woody will rise from his grave and that person will leave town. And remember: Never let any men teach the people to put your trust into some TNT dynamite. Ta-ta! *Dr. Nefario: This caught the people's ears. Some of the people ran around, in terror, screaming. Others went into their homes. *Flynn Rider: It's every man for himself! *Eugene H. Krabs: I heard there were teenagers inside him that know karate! *Jack Skellington: We're stuck. I think I need to call my broker! I'm gonna go look for a phone. *Kermit: I need some paper, and a pen to write my last will and testament. *E.B.: My corns won't stop ringing! *Gobo Fraggle: I miss my rubber ducky. *Doug: Everyone! EVERYONE! *Roger: If you don't take risks, and tackle what you're afraid of, you will never grow as important people! *Crowd: (laughs) *Roger: What? What's so funny? *King Candy: He said that if we never took risks, or tackled what we're scared of, we wouldn't grow as people. *Roger: Arrrrrrrrr, watch your tongue, matey! Or, we'll have to: What do we do? *Doug: We won't do anything. We're "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", remember? *Roger: Oh, that's right. Arrrrrrrrrr, you got off easy today! *Eugene H. Krabs: Woah, deja vu! *Roger: Doug, you're not good at throwing dodgeballs. *Doug: Either that, or that pull string cowboy doll is retired with his space ranger friend. It'd be better if I did. *Hector: I wonder what Ralph's palace looks like. Its hallway includes portraits of past rulers, like Alexander the Grape - greatest sumo champion who spent three years running before that injury on my knee, bath and rubber duck-loving King Sheen, and a few other people who once ruled this sea coast, before Ralph took over. *Doug: Why do you think Alex will put an end to this? *Roger: Maybe he's a super spy that poses as Queen Elsa. *Hector: I don't think that's it, guys. *King Candy: Who would do such a thing? *Hector: (Goes up to Alex) Madness! Madness, I tell you! MADNESS! *Alex: Okay everyone, the coast is clear! *Kristoff: Huh?? *Alex: Suit yourself! *Dr. Nefario: And with that, Alex, and his cohorts Carl and Sanjay, would take their creative minds, and their heads, and started out on their own expedition. This, as you can see, puzzled many of the people quite a bit, and this left Ralph wondering... *Wreck-It Ralph: What is up with that music trio? No one will see them on stage without Woody! The lead singer of the music trio is making me quite distressed. Why are they disrupting our ways? It's been thirty-eight years ago since the masked cop accused a boat captain for stealing twenty-thousand pounds of oral hygiene, and was testified in court. He didn't go to jail for that. He instead served community service. On an elegant-sized boat that sailed at high knots per hour. Since 1958, their music career has been clear. It always worked for us and gotten us everything we ever wanted. We're very greedy. Why, I have a whole closet full of worthless junk, enough energy to power our own heat lamps, and of course, self-portraits of misfit rulers in my hallway. *Mandark: I know. I mean, you once called Alex a "sun-powered man with a red hat made of rose petals tied to a duck's beak". And made Captain Hector a fake sheriff badge that said "The Sheriff of Nottingham", and threatened the both of them with a pack of singing werewolves, singing Arctic bears, peas who grew up to become asparagus in space, lumber camp owners and floss farm owners teaching cowboy peas, and a monster made entirely out of traditional England dishes! You know, the haggis, the bangers and mash, the bubble and squeak, the steak and kidney pie, and the fish and chips? *Philo: Yeah! *Jim Lovell: Well, I didn't know that her cousin was a pirate captain! *Gunge, Prince John, Carlos and Big Nose Thug: No wonder why that red-clad boy has plans of his own! *Dr. Nefario: The Marigolds were so cruel to others. They lied. Most people, including Isabella, Doug and Roger, wished God would just send the Marigolds to heaven. Alex was shocked that none of his fans would listen to their songs, so he spoke to everyone that night. *Alex: So, umm... (ahem) Did you hear about the one-eyed pirate, and the cantelope? And the singing muppet hauling a piano up a hill? The blues? Dr. Woody? *Timmy Turner: C'mon! Make the speech! *Alex: Okay, here goes. Last night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting went well. Wreck-it Ralph moved to town. *Dr. Nefario: People got worried about it. Alex told them not to worry. *Alex: Under all terms of agreement, everyone, including Wreck-it Ralph and his men, will now bow down to the Chipmunks. *Crowd: (gasp!) *Alex: Dear people, I bring you a message. A message, of true strength! *Crowd: Ooooooh! *Alex: Wait till you notice. In case you wouldn't know, we're gonna go against those big scary guys! Turn them into nothingness. Ralph and his gang of chuckleheads are gonna be very sorry if they ever ignored me. Why, the marigold dunces are up to no good I tell you. Let's see why he did all this stuff to you. *King Candy: He hit my kids with a stick! *Mr. Krabs: Instead of helping an old woman cross the street, he made me spend time talking to a payphone and a bus stop bench. *Jimmy Neutron: He said that I could fly like a superhero!! *Elf Buddy: I barely don't even have a part in this show!!! (cries) *Crowd: How can we protect ourselves? *Alex: Don't try to make you feed pigs, don't try to make you feed Babs, don't try to make you feed beetles. Then when the tycoon and his no-good minions depart, you will go back to your happy lives, with all your friends, kids, pets, and wives. I mean, I helped someone change a tire before, carried someone's groceries for them, and helped out a few guys, whom Woody recognizes as the fourth, eighth, and twelfth grade bullies with their bake sale. *Crowd: What a nice person! *Alex: Because of what you said, you have enlightened me. And I wish you would help me, because the three of us can't do this alone. *Dr. Nefario: This continued for a while. Once the crowd finished, along with Alex and his cohorts... *Alex: Alright. Good show everyone! Thank you very much! Chapter 3: Wreck-It Ralph *Buzz Lightyear: Hail, mighty man of valor! *Alex: Mr. Lightyear, what are you doing here? *Buzz Lightyear: Alex! Alex! I just heard the news! You've always had a mind on your own. I always liked that about you. Tomorrow, you'll be introduced to the mayor. That'll be fun. Now get some rest, king of New York. *Alex: Many of you people! You should go home and pray to your unknown gods. See if it's important for you to do the right thing. I'm hoping Woody, and our girlfriends would understand. (The crowd files into their homes, except a passerby) Not you. Make several posters of our plans to put an end to this slavery capade. *Passerby: But, that'll take all day, and all night. *Alex: Well then, go pack a lunch. Fellas, this town is now the site of an "Official Character Investigation!" *(A montage occurs with the people Alex encourages to help him with his plot giving payback to Wreck-it Ralph. They pelt some of Ralph's guards with pies and slushies, they throw water balloons, that they laid in their cups they were drinking out of, at the musical lock that kept Ralph's dungeon shut; causing some prisoners to be set free, they turn off the power but Ralph turns it back on from inside.) *Wreck-It Ralph: If you find them, bring them to me. This time, I'll see it to myself they get ahold of my slavery plan. Alex's looking like his usual, clumsy self. And, then some. *Stinky Pete: We should get ahold of those Chipmunk fellas tomorrow. *King Candy: You guys should start a band. You are cool. *Wreck-It Ralph: What are you all expecting to hear, a Silly Song? *Mandark: Something evil is afoot in this here town. That's us. And the king of New York is going to need all his faculties to battle it. *Doug: Aren't you gonna have a word with Ralph? *Roger: Yes. He likes to hear people speak with you. *Isabella: What? Speak? With Ralph? He's a pushover! *Doug: I'll try to sing with him, and everything he threatened Hector and Alex with, in my sleep! Alex's father, Woody, once got frozen by a police radar that files people's greatest fears. Ralph called him "Muzzy!" Made him act drunk. *Roger: (laughs uncontrollably) *Doug: What is so funny? *(Flashback) *Computer Voice: Name: Woody, Biggest Fear: A severe power outage. *(The electricity goes out) *Woody: (screams in agony) *Alex: No!! You won't freeze me, buster Ralph! Not me, or Carl or Sanjay! Not on our side! (Woody gets frozen) Woody? Woody? Can you hear me? *(Flashback ends) *Roger: Man, that flashback caused Sheriff Woody to go bananas. Everywhere those silly chipmunk guys go: Silliness, as well as a recipe for chaos and mayhem. *Isabella: (rolls her eyes) Just because they couldn't take the competition, the people's hopes and dreams were vanished and dead. *Doug: Naturally, they had them trapped in whichever you call, the most expensive hotel in Problem-Town. *Roger: Everyone knows that those scary guys are mean to us! They're not about to invite us to cheese curls and root beer! *E.B.: It's only 4:30 a.m.! *Dr. Nefario: The very next day, the Chipmunks decided to put their plan to stop the slavery into action, starting with a visit with the mayor, in his office. First, they had to call out every person in town to come with them. *(Doug and Roger walked down the streets in the middle of an animated conversation. There are a few other people around, but not many.) *Doug: I cannot believe what just happened last night. *Roger: Alex just spoke to everyone last night and they made plans to stop the slavery. *Doug: I did not know that. *Roger: I wouldn't be excited. *Doug: People respect self-esteem. *Roger: I'd be careful if I were you. *Doug: Who do the people think I am? Alvin? *Roger: Yeah! He's more of a "Mega Man", instead of the wife of a Persian king. He likes to go through the minions, nicelanders, and squeeze toy aliens and the cows and Winnie the Pooh and the doves and the mute minion and the owls and the wind and the rain and the ghosts and the Wii U and the grave beauty gee in the head, the wind, er... sun, ox. *Doug: That's "inconceivable!" I don't think that's actually a word. Or, is it? *(Roger shrugs) *Roger: I heard that somebody went into the harbor to cool himself. *Doug: He was seven years old! *(There is a disruption in the street. Doug and Roger glance over and see the Chipmunks riding on Sven the Reindeer, pompously like they consider themselves extraordinarily important.) *(Trumpets blow as a crowd starts to gather) *Jack Skellington: Make way for Alex, and his loyal brothers! *Doug: (Whispering to Roger) Look, Roger. It's like I told you. I'd say it's about time they're ending this madness. *Roger: He's gotta point. *Alex: Hello, people of Ninaborough. What's up with your bad selves? *Crowd: Woo-Hoo! ALEX! *Alex: Yes, yes, yes. Do something, funky! *Crowd: As long as we're together, everything is better, we'll be friends forever; come on! Celebrate, get funky! Uh-huh! Get in the groove! Uh-huh! Nothing to lose! Uh-huh! Ooh, ooh! Come on! Celebrate, get funky! Hey, hey! Got something to say! When I'm feeling down, you bring a smile my way! Gonna dance around, cause you make my day! Oh, it's a celebration! Hands high, all of my friends! We're gonna jam out, we gonna do it again! Right on! Right to the end! We gonna keep on celebrating! As long as we're together, everything is better, we'll be friends forever; come on! Celebrate, get funky! Uh-huh! Get in the groove! Uh-huh! Nothing to lose! Uh-huh! Ooh, ooh! Come on! Celebrate, get funky! *Alex: So much better! Ralph has begun the slavery plan. *Doug: Look! It's like I told you! He's got more gadgets on him. Than a Swiss Army knife. *Roger: He's right. *Alex: And we're gonna stop it. Would you stop the slavery with me? *People: No! *Alex: You're kidding, right? *People: Yes. *Alex: Well then, all young men and all young women must come with me. *(Several nondescript people ran out and into Alex's wagon, hitched to the back of Sven. They like the idea.) *Alex: Ahh, young men... that means you Doug and Roger. *Doug: C'mon, Roger. (They got in) *(Alex notices Hector) *Hector: Alex! *Alex: Hector! *Hector: Long time no see. *Alex: Thank you. *Hector: Looks like your hiding something from Wreck-it Ralph. *Alex: Uh, well... *Hector: You were a big shot, as the number one harmonica soloist! (Flashback of Alex playing the harmonica) You and your brothers, got big! You were called "the Chipmunks" and you played so well! (On the left of the camera, a list of songs scroll up) You were friends with Sheriff Woody Pride! Heck, forget having to walk around a walled city with slushees being dropped on your heads, forgetting the rules to the Master Builder's handbook or even defeating a massive army with trumpets and flashlights, you are more greedy than a king who likes to take baths with his own rubber ducky, when his kingdom is off at war! In that case, it's a pie war. (Flashback ends) Those people never let you leave your post. *Alex: I'm gonna go stop the slavery. You gonna help? *Hector: Do I ever! So, we'd better get out of this spot before the police chief arrives and asks for my side of the story. *(Hector hops in as Alex raises an eyebrow) *Dr. Nefario: And with that, they left. Right before the police showed up, and asked Captain Hector for his side of the story. *Hector: That's what I just said. *Dr. Nefario: Oh, right. Sorry. (clears throat) They left to do some business. *Gobo: Uh, have you always been famous singers? *E.B.: Or do you have to go to school for it? *Mr. Turner: Um, wasn't Wreck-It Ralph serious about those things he forced us to do? *Alex: I can't believe we're gonna have so much fun stopping the slavery. *Doug: But where's that Garcia-Sharpio fellow? *Alex: Hmm? Oh, she went to watch the workers work. I know, there are too many workers. The founding fathers were not pleased with Ralph making people work. *Mr. Bunny: This is exactly like the time we battled the sea creatures of Gooseville? They never stood a chance against us. *Mr. Turner: Or when we faced the terrible vultures from Singapore. We would've lost if one of our founding fathers never had the idea of turning the power off when they can leave it on! *Hector: Or when we fought the cattle invaders from Bethlingham, and he built that giant robot out of rubber cement and duct tape! Chapter 4: A Visit with Stinky Pete *Alex: Although the last one never happened, you get the idea. Wreck-it Ralph, you are a born loser! I believe the founding fathers are pleased that we gave his guards a portion of payback. So, we're giving him, well, the whole enchilada. *People: Look at that! I hope he doesn't get that hat dirty. I've never seen him before. He must be a stranger. *Stinky Pete: Do you think Alex's gonna like me? *Count Olaf: Oh, you bet he will! *(Toilet flush) *Squidward Tentacles: Everyone likes you, under the penalty of death. *Alex Porter: No doubt about it. He's big and strong, charming, handsome... why, he likes to play his own harmonica. *Stinky Pete: Well, alright then. Bring them in. (stares at the gold basket) Great granddad loves his little cuchi-cuchi-coo... *Alex Porter: Oh, shut up. *Wreck-it Ralph: My plan seems to be working perfectly. Stinky Pete, my army and I are exceptional creatures. We deserve popsicle, and bobblehead versions of ourselves! *(Door knock) *Alex: Pizza delivery! *Squidward: We did not order any. *Alex: Uh, yes you did. But I can't remember when. *Stinky Pete: Okay. *Sanjay: Okay, person delivery! *Stinky Pete: Why and how did you manage to invite people into my office? This isn't a town meeting. *Carl: We're gonna give those awful brutes a boatload of payback. *Stinky Pete: Oh, great. Come in. *(The door swings open, and Alex, Sanjay and Carl enter. Alex is wearing a purple afro and a scallion hat/mask. Sanjay is wearing a turban and a king's crown. Carl is wearing an elf hat and a Spock wig and ears.) *Alex: I'm Alex the Lion. *Sanjay: I'm Sanjay Patel. *Carl: And I'm Carl Wheezer. *Alex: And together we make up this famous gang of singing rodents ... "the Chipmunks!" *(An off-screen photographer takes picture of them) *Carl: This is what the Lord says "Let the people go free." *Sanjay: Set them free. They want to leave. *Alex: No more digging and stacking and writing hit songs. Adios! *Stinky Pete: Let you go!? *Carl: God said so. *Alex Porter: His talking is negatively affirmative. *Stinky Pete: You want me to let you go, eh? *Alex, Sanjay and Carl: Yes... *Stinky Pete: This will go for them. *Alex: (throws stick onto ground and it turns into a snake) Hi Ho Sliver Away *Alex Porter: That doesn't work anymore! *Count Olaf: You'd turn all the sticks into snakes? *Stinky Pete: Count Olaf, do your thing. *(Count Olaf drops a firework thing and lights up a firework snake. The snake takes a bite out of it. Then it coughed and hisses while it rattled its tail.) *Alex: (touches the stick and it reformed back to the stick form) Let's do this. Besides, we got a bunch of people. *(Sanjay shoots a laser at Squidward.) *Computer Voice: Name: Squidward Tentacles. Biggest Fear: Going Swimming in Burnt Chocolate. *Carl: I didn't know the mayor had a swimming pool in his bedroom. *Squidward: No, no, no! You can't do this to me! No!!!!!!! (Freezes as he falls into the burnt chocolate) *Stinky Pete: The scribe acted like he just drank something that wasn't good for him. *Dr. Nefario: As they spoke, Alex, Sanjay and Carl take off their fake masks. *Olaf, Wayne and King Dedede: Ralph said he's attacking the place! *("The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years" plays) *Stinky Pete: So, wacky music trio, you're better at snakes. I'm doubling the workload for the workers. That includes, digging without shovels and picks to boot. *Alex: That's a relief. I don't have to dig without a shovel. *Carl: Me neither. *Sanjay: Things get a little worse. What do you think, Carl? *Carl: I'd be forced into oblivion. What do you think, Alex? *Alex: Let's just go for now. See ya later! *(door slam) *Stinky Pete: Save me some of your albums! *Alex Porter: Wreck-it Ralph has a whole closet full of old clothes, toys and books! It was located at the rear of his palace hallway, and is called "Ralph's Amber Room". *Stinky Pete: Like if someone had a key from his bedroom, and used it to unlock the door to the amber room, and mountains of junk tumble down onto the person who uses the key! *Alex Porter: That pretty much settles the Chipmunks to take a break from performing music. I mean, they perform for people. In order to recharge the lead singer of the group's batteries. *Stinky Pete: So Alex likes to recharge his batteries. Chapter 5: Canyon Guarding *(Meanwhile, at the mines...) *Dr. Nefario: Isabella, Sanjay, Carl, Doug, Roger and Hector stood on the cliffs and saw the people still working. The mayor doubled the workload for the people. None of them were too appreciative. *Hector: Sure is blazing out here. *Alex: Hello. *Worker: Hmm. *Alex: It will be back to my head and hello again, Woody. *Cookie Monster: (Struggles) *Alex: Let me help you. *Cookie Monster: You're the spitting image of your own self! *Mandark: Everything okay here? *Alex: Everything's fine. *Mandark: He giving you a hard time? *Cookie Monster: Yeah, what if I am? *Mandark: Looks like you need to learn a lesson in respecting your superiors. *Alex: Leave him alone! *Dr. Nefario: So Alex knocked Mandark over the canyon. He was covered by rocks and boulders. The workers cheered for them. *Hector: He was gonna hurt him! *Roger: I've never seen you before. *Doug: That guy is really funny! *Roger: Did you tell him? *Doug: Well... no. *Roger: Did you tell him what can happen to someone who is kind? Will he head for the hills? *Hector: I don't think we should give him the chance to tell him. *Doug: Oh well... no... I'm a little nervous about that bullying a guard thing, Alex had done a good thing for it. And bullying... is on my list of fears. I can't tell him what will happen to a person who is like that guy. When he was little, Woody gave him the harmonica. He rode on the magic carpet! What's next? A ball playing with a ball and then the ball explodes, leaving black soot onto the other ball's face?! *Roger: A penny saved is a penny earned. *Hector: I'd love to see the two of you try to throw your evil twin brother into the valley, Roger. Of course, I'd love to see you two as some of the boulders that guy who is not the sharp blade of the sawmill, and his two cohorts knocked onto Mandark! *Doug: We should teach him the Macarena! *Roger: Ohh, "Macarena!" Like I'm really gonna see those funny boys on stage without their father, the pull string cowboy rag doll. *Doug: Mr. Ralph just doesn't know. He thinks no one wants to see them do that. *Hector: Well, nobody's gonna see those sadsacks on stage by themselves! *Sulley: I might! *Hector: Nobody. *Sulley: Right! That sounds silly! Chapter 6: Isabella's Escape *(A bomb hits Hector) *Hector: Ow, that's gonna leave a mark. *Dr. Nefario: So Isabella left. She was worried about the slaves. *Doug: What'cha gonna do, tell them it was a dramatic joke? *Roger; Yeah. Not only that, we could tell them. Merry Alex could never do anything neat, like training, or finishing, or ANYTHING! Nothing! *Doug: Zilch! *Roger: Nada! *Dr. Nefario: Isabella's face turned a bit red and she got on a boat and sailed off. Several other people went with her. *Tootie: That's unusual. *Dr. Nefario: They saw Alex, Sanjay and Carl rowing. They were chased out of the system by the mob. *Alex: Evening! *Carl: Can we come aboard? *Dr. Nefario: Even though we never sailed before, we took it like a fish to water. We left the rest of the people behind. They were still in the dark. *Jack Skellington, Flynn Rider, Aloysius: Where do you think you're going? *E.B.: You can't do that! *Gobo Fraggle: They're sailing away. Chapter 7: Setting Sail/Isabella's Dream *Doug: If you show your face in this village... *Roger: We'll throw it in the dungeon of bitterness. *Hector: And the rest of you all too! *Roger: We'll track you down if nothing good happens to us. *Fozzie: Tie everything down! We'll be fine when the water doesn't rise up in the hold. *Alex: Au reviour, Ralph! Au reviour, people of this fair island. *Cindy: So where we going? *Anna: I don't know where. *Cindy: You heard her! *Anna: Well, if it isn't Captain Muzzie the Dental Hygiene Stealer. *Dr. Nefario: So Isabella went downstairs to rest. She threw a bag on a barrel. Lenny, Aang and Korra popped out of the bag. *Korra: Woah. That's what I call a "Fixer-upper". *Aang: There's this guy who wants to marry you. *Lenny: His mom was the leader of a band of people. *Dr. Nefario: But the Chipmunks kept guard on Isabella. She was sleeping. They had a better idea. *(White limbo. Isabella sails across.) *Buzz Lightyear: Isabella? Isabella? Where do you think you're going? Isabella! *Isabella: I can't hear you. Chapter 8: The Storm! *Dr. Nefario: The next morning, the crew wasn't in grave danger. Some threw various crates overboard. Isabella yawned. *Alex: How'm I gonna convince them it was an accident? It was no big deal to knock that guy over the cliffside, and crash into the valley of the Midianites below it. *Dr. Nefario: As Alex walked over to the rear of the boat, something caught his attention. *Alex: Right now, poised near, there is this capacity to annihilate a whole village. Rumor has it that it is known for its weakness. Sanjay, Carl and I just got on this boat. (looks at Ninaborough) And it looks like everyone in that huge city is having a great time doing Wreck-it Ralph's slave work. They even made friends with endangered species! (to Fozzie Bear) And you - my friend, are responsible for putting the entire crew in danger because of a storm coming! *Fozzie Bear: What? I didn't do anything. *Alex: (tugging onto Fozzie) Oh, yes you did. You put the entire ship in peril, and it's all your fault! *Fozzie Bear: What? My fault?! What you said about Ralph wasn't true. They're in JEOPARDY. And what do you mean they're having a good time? They're doing all sorts of that crazy stuff! *Alex: So, guessing that the officer dumped the stolen dental hygiene into your hands, right when the police showed up; that's why you put the entire ship, but not its crew, in danger. During that time, there was a big famine. The rain did not come, and the food never grew. So the people stored it all. That was before Kristoff and Jimmy both sentenced you to become captain of community service on this here vessel. And today, you're community service, along with your captain days, are over. *Sanjay: Not everyone's in danger. We got more musical spirit than anyone else on this vessel! *Carl: He is correct. *Dr. Nefario: Then, the sky turned gray. Dark clouds filled the sky. And it started to rain! It was a doozy of a storm! *Isabella: Man, I did not get a lotta sleep last night. It's because of this big rainstorm. *Dracula: (rows by, spraying water at Alex from his water gun) *Alex: Holy smoke, he got me! I'll take care of this. (jumps onto Dracula's boat, and rips the sail) *Anna: Alex! *Alex: You're on your own now, Officer Dracula. *Tootie: Alex! The storm! We've got to get out of here! *Alex: First of all, I have to make a few examples out of him. (tosses the oars into the sea) *Cindy: You know, I think Anna and Tootie are right. Maybe we should head back! *Alex: Almost done! I hope this learns your lesson. (uses rope to get back on boat) Nothing great comes to those who do the wrong thing, after all. *Fozzie Bear: If you go to me again, you are marooned on a desert island. I will also make you walk the plank. *(A wave sinks Dracula's boat) *Dracula: Meet me downstream with styling gel! *Alex: I don't know why the police officers that arrested you had nasty haircuts! *Dr. Nefario: Everyone on board tried to keep the ship steady. But it was no use. *Sanjay: Alright, everyone. Listen up. We're on a hunt and we're gonna find out who the reason for this storm is. *Carl: Until we figure this out scientifically, we don't know how to weed them out. (A person holds up a picture of a weed) No, not that kind of weed! *Sanjay: Now line up! Alex, hit it! *Alex: (hits his head on a big red button) *Everyone: (lines up) *Sanjay, Alex and Carl: (stand in front of them) *Sanjay: DJ, time for the test. *(A DJ puts on some music) *Alex: No person will resist singing along to this. *Carl: Do not ever croon this song. *Dr. Nefario: Then everyone lined up. The Chipmunks told them that no one will sing along to the song a DJ puts on. *Tootie: Would that include...? *Alex: Silence. *Cindy and Anna: (cough) *Alex: It was you! You two are the reason for the storm! *Cindy: No, no! We only coughed! We swear! *Alex: Turn it up louder! *Sanjay: Do not sing along. *Carl: Or you will be dead. *Fozzie Bear: Doot-doot, whoot-whoot! *Sanjay: Look who it is. Fozzie Bear himself. *Carl: Get off the boat. *Alex: You've been entitled for a refund, underneath the circumstances, you know, with you dying and all. Chapter 9: The Outboard Motor *Cindy Vortex: Hey, I just remembered something. Maybe you don't have to do that! Every fall, my cousin from London asked me to take care of... this! This is an old boat motor. *Alex: Let me show you how this works. Hoist me up. (Gets on Cindy's head) It appears that one pushes this black thing and pulls the cord. *(Motor goes fast) *(SPLASH!) *Alex: Oh my goodness. *Sanjay: Now, let's kidnap Fozzie. *Fozzie: No! *Alex: (pulls out a gun and shrinks Fozzie's face) You need to have your face shrunken by this. *Carl: Wait a minute, he sung with wolves and polar bears. *Sanjay: He shouldn't have. (Flashback of Fozzie begins and shows Wiley and Sons (possibly a redressed version of the dental floss farm from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") as the black shadowy figure of Wayne that pushed his cart with a huge brown sack in it. He stops by Fozzie who seems dumbfounded and innocent. He turns around and tilts his cart to make the bag slide onto Fozzie, and the snail crew, and Dracula arrest him. On the bottom-left reads "38 Years Ago...".) Thirty-eight years ago, before that space ranger worked at his father's toy train factory, Fozzie was caught at Wiley and Sons Floss Camp, with 20,000 pounds of dental floss. *(Police sirens are heard as Sanjay talks, and the flashback ends) *Sanjay: He wasn't considered an employee of Wiley and Sons, Inc. He also had an encounter with aliens! Both Jimmy Neutron and Kristoff testified against Fozzie into court! *Carl: Thank goodness, he did not go "I need lots of weed!" *Alex: He did not go to prison. *Fozzie: But I didn't intentionally do anything wrong! *Carl: (ties him up) Just keep walking. *Alex: Face it, Captain Fozzie. Or should I say, "Plain Old Fozzie". Thanks to your friends over there! In that little neon city! And on this boat! *Sanjay: And right now, the people in that neon light-filled town are in grave danger, controlled by Ralph and his henchmen, guards and advisors! *Alex: That's right. Say goodbye to the entire crew. And the people in that huge hamlet filled with neon lights. *Sanjay: Yes. And thanks to you, our friend - the pull-string cowboy doll, is out of the picture. *Carl: Not only that, his days of that were outnumbered. *Alex: Oh, great... Just, great. *Aang: If Buzz hasn't caught that football before those thirty-eight years, then Woody would still be here! *Alex: He's right! All because of you going through the cowboys over there, mute cow-type animal, owls, honey-loving bear, doves, wind, rain, ghosts, Wii U, beauty of the graves with a G in the head, wind... I mean, sun, ox. Chapter 10: Fozzie Bear Gets Swallowed by a Shark *Lenny: I'm going to walk away now. *Doug: (offscreen) Inconceivable! *Alex: Aah! *(Fozzie gets to the rear of ship) *Sanjay: Mr. Fozzie, for violating every rule of King Wreck-it Ralph's slavery apocalypse, and for stealing floss from a flossing camp, which is clearly stated not to do, these are your last hours, before you're thrown into this pool of sharks. *Carl: Dear Lord, don't let us die for his sin, and please do not hold us responsible for his death because this wasn't our fault. You have sent this storm upon him, for your own good. Amen. *Alex: So long, old pal. *Sanjay: We will remember you in our dear hearts. *Dr. Nefario: So they took Fozzie, threw him overboard, and the raging sea grew calm. *Sanjay: Oh. That kind of weed. *Isabella: Did I have sea water in my ears, or did they just give the captain a sprain? *Dr. Nefario: Then they tried to get him back onboard. *Sanjay: Aim this time! *Carl: Reel him in! *Dr. Nefario: As they tried, Alex threw the life ring onto Fozzie. He is then swallowed by a shark! *Alex: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. *Dr. Nefario: Then the boat was dragged by the shark. Everyone collided. They shot various items at the shark. Tennis rackets! Croquet mallets! Even a bowling ball! The shark then spit out the life ring. The duck float popped out of the water. Then, meanwhile, something entirely less noble went on at the distant Ninaborough system. People were working, and it was not fun. *Mr. Bunny: Let me think that you lost your friend. *Doug: Oh, what is up with Isabella? What's up... with Isabella? *Roger: We're telling you that girl. Doesn't fit our own styles. Chapter 11: "What is Up with Isabella?" *Doug: Oh, since 1984, (pulls out brown photo wallet) her strategies are clear. And she dignified herself into becoming a true girl. What things get out are a little obvious. *Mr. Bunny, Donald Duck, Mike and Sulley: When we get ahold of them, things will get crazy. *Doug, Roger, Hector, Mr. Bunny, Donald Duck, E.B., Jimmy Neutron, Gobo, Wembley, Boober, Eugene H. Krabs, Jack Skellington, Aloysius O'Hare, Kermit, Flynn, Timmy Turner, King Candy, Mike and Sulley: Because of her friendliness, you're giving me the creeps. This royal village is where she'll sleep. *Doug: Perhaps - this will clear things up. *E.B.: What?! *(BAM!) *Roger, Hector, Mr. Bunny, Donald Duck, and others: For that kind lady. *(They post the edict onto a wall) *Doug: Because of her niceness going around... *Choir: What is up with her, anyway? *Doug: And the law was passed. *Roger: The deed was done. *Doug: And their troubles have just begun. *Dr. Nefario: Everyone in Ninaborough heard about this, including the mayor. So they decided to follow her. *Hector: It took me a whole morning to wipe the black soot off my face after a bomb hit me last night! *Doug: Let's go. (Places edict in his satchel) *Roger: Oh, yeah! That totally cleared things up! *Hector: Uh, I'd rather go with the Prospector... *Doug: Come on! *Hector: Oi, thank goodness it's meatloaf night. (Hops off) Chapter 12: Alex's Super Grabber *Dr. Nefario: Meanwhile, onboard the boat, Alex was still nervous. He thought it had been the worst day of his life, but he was wrong. Things haven't started to get bad yet. *Cindy Vortex: What's with the dog, Coraline? *Coraline: Cindy, the dog I got is a bull terrier, named "Alpha". Get it? Alpha and Cheese! I got him at Monster Park, the place where the Groovy Brothers perform at. I even met people that were dressed like monsters! Even my mom and dad were dressed like one. *Alex: I gotta convince them it was an accident. *Dr. Nefario: Then, suddenly... *(A cannon ball flies past Alex's face) *Flint Lockwood: I am Flint. And these are Bo Peep, Luigi and Guido, Chuckie Finster and Fix-it Felix, Jr. Stay right where you are! Drop your sails. *Alex: Okay. *Flint: Ten - nine - eight - seven - five - four - three - two - one! *(BOOM!) *Sanjay and Carl: You skipped six! *Alex: Mighty sorry, fellas. Now, Flint; this boat gives you your energy. And to keep our lives generous as a respectful genius would be, the island of Ninaborough thanks you all for your generous donation of all your powers. We can use your energy for our own purposes! *Flint: You're crazy. *Alex: Stay right where you are. This will all end soon. *Flint: Are you gonna do something mysterious to us, the Lone Free Stranger? *Alex: Yes... *Flint: I'll have you know that... *(Before Flint could say anything, he and the others felt the ship shake. All the luggages, frozen yogurt machine, picnic stuff, unicycle, anvil, boombox and more stuff came flying out.) *Luigi and Guido: He's taking our luggage! And the frozen yogurt machine! *Bo Peep, Chuckie and Fix-it Felix, Jr.: No, not the Frozen Yogurt! *Flint: You can't do this to us! What's your point? *Alex: Is that the best you can do? *Flint: Maybe... Chapter 13: A Mysterious Sea Mirage *Dr. Nefario: Then the ship sailed off in the distance. The next night... *Sanjay, Carl and Cindy: What is that? *Anna, Tootie and Alex: A great whirlpool! *Dr. Nefario: Then they headed straight to the whirlpool, but found out it was a sea mirage. They arrived at the palace of What-If. *Alex: Man, first there was that rainstorm and a pool of sharks, then pillaging from a bunch of no-good pirates, and now do any of you think that the whirlpool was gonna be the end of us? *Everyone else: No... *Alex: Seeing how those chuckleheads will soon wake up in Loser City. *Dr. Nefario: Then, Flint had something else in mind. *Flint: I guess there is not much to say. *Luigi and Guido, Bo, Chuckie and Fix-it Felix, Jr.: Kiss us! *Guards: We will never kiss you! *Flint: Well, I think you should kiss someone much, much smaller. *Dr. Nefario: As they're talking this out with the mayor and Ralph... *Wreck-it Ralph: Whose idea was this to foil my plan? *Flint: This was all Alex's idea! I am not going to go bowling with you on Tuesday nights, Stinky Pete. *Fix-it Felix, Jr.: I am going to go home and sleep. *Wreck-It Ralph: You really didn't think I was gonna... (chuckles) That was just a... just a joke! I wouldn't... what are you gonna do? *Chuckie: This is why I am never gonna go broadcast any sport shows, game shows, comedies, unforgettable dramas, oranges, with you, Mario and Luigi, Sheriff Kristoff and Space Ranger Jimmy Neutron on weekends, Wreck-it Ralph! *(A bandit runs off with Sheriff Kristoff's hat, sheriff badge, and milk money, laughing evilly) *Kristoff: HEY! (A pie hits him in the face) Mmm. Huckleberry, in a ghost pepper crust. *Luigi: This was all Mr. Know-it-All's plan. To foil Mr. Ralph's scheme. *Guido: How dare you scheme against those three lovable boys, Mr. Fancypants. *Flint: You're making everyone want to leave by driving them all crazy with your plan. *Wreck-it Ralph: I know! I keep scaring all the people away! In big trucks, UFOs, laser shooters, you name it. *Flint: Did you just take the little lightbulb that blinks from Jimmy Neutron's superpowers? Because if you did, I'll be the next grand ruler of this coast. *Fix-it Felix, Jr.: Must be some laser envy. *Wreck-It Ralph: I told you I had a whole cabinet full of worthless items! And plenty of pictures of past kings and queens! I even have a lot of energy to power our heat lamps! (The mayor's lamp flickers and burns out) *Stinky Pete: Should I prepare us all for evacuation? *Wreck-it Ralph: No, not yet. This is our land. *Stinky Pete: A land of endless fun, and misfit rulers. Things aren't the same without everyone! *Wreck-it Ralph: Well, this is our problem. We're gonna figure this out. (Stinky Pete goes up to his room, as Ralph notices the empty streets) How can I figure it out? We're doomed. Chapter 14: Making Plans to Honor a Special Guy *Flint: He's turning into a sympathetic person. *Sheen: He is a sympathetic person. *Guido: (takes the jelly jar and eats Sheen) *Sheen: No! We will bury you! *Squidward Tentacles: 9:28 a.m. The Mayor puts on his slippers and brushes his teeth. 9:32: The Mayor cuts himself shaving. 9:33: The Mayor cries for the rest of the morning. *Flint: Ouch! I remember that one. *Chuckie Finster, Luigi and Guido: Thank goodness he did not get hurt. *Bo Peep and Fix-it Felix, Jr.: He did scream, but didn't get hurt. *Squidward Tentacles: 10:15: The Mayor is joined by Alex Porter in his office. *Flint: Thanks for doing this. You know, it really does help him sleep. *Squidward Tentacles: 1:40: The Mayor talks uncontrollably to Alex Porter. *Alex Porter: I really like it when you read those records. *Squidward Tentacles: 1:45: The Chipmunks approach in. 1:47: The Chipmunks tell the Mayor to let the people go free. 1:50: The Mayor implores the two brothers of Alex to watch the people work and Alex to do guarding. *Flint: This is real good. *Squidward Tentacles: 1:51: A canyon worker's life is saved by the good man, Alex. 1:52: Alex Porter sprays the Mayor with an aerosol can. 2:04: The mayor goes into his bathroom to take a shower, for the rest of the afternoon. 5:45: The Chipmunks get onboard a pirate ship and sail off. 5:46... *Flint: Wait! Did you say Alex saved that guy? You mean, the guy with the shiny red cap and sweatshirt, right? *Fix-it Felix, Jr.: Right. *Flint: We should make him return our luggage to us. (As he speaks, Squidward continues writing) Maybe we'd give him a card, or something. (knock on door) *Flint: I wish I were more creative with things like that. *Flynn Rider: Would you like an order of seven larges, with extra cheese? *Squidward: Look, the mayor and I told you a million times that we didn't order any pizza. *Aloysius O'Hare: Oh sorry. *Luigi, Guido, Fix-it Felix, Jr., and Chuckie: Get off the mayor's property or we'll call the cops on you. *Flynn Rider: Well then do it. Go on! *Flint: Maybe I will, gosh! *Bo Peep: (reluctantly) Come in! *(Door swings open) *Aloysius O'Hare: Flint! *Flynn Rider: We have the most urgent request. We're wondering if... *Flint: Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute there, guys. Let me ask you something. I need a little creative advice. *Flynn: Okay, what is it? *Flint: That silly red-clad chipmunk should give all our stuff back to us. And before he left, he stood up for a foreman who was threatening one of his friends. Got any ideas? *Aloysius: We're flattered. That kind of person deserves... a parade. *Flynn: I think he should be dressed in royal robes. *Flint: (holding notepad) Alrighty... *Flynn: And be marched through the whole city on a horse. *Flint: Fascinating.... *Aloysius: And maybe, let him wear one of their crowns. And one of the noble princes should lead him through the streets - proclaiming: "This is a really neat guy. Everyone likes him. He's brave - and has rugged good looks." *Flint: All those things you've mentioned? Do that for that chipmunk - the man who saved a canyon worker's life from falling to his death. Be sure you two be the ones to go with him on that parade, okay? We're going to find out who will do the work now. They're leaving. Lucky thing you dropped by. *(Squidward stands by the door) *Flint: The mayor has to get some sleep. *(As Flint says this, Squidward slams the door on Flynn and Aloysius, knocking them flat) *Flint: G'night! I wonder whose fake masks are these? *Dr. Nefario: As they shared ideas, things went entirely less noble in the palace. Doug and the others approached in. *Alex: Really? If the entire population of that quaint little island cared about our speech, then where are they now? *Hector: We're right here! *Doug: Should you prove the charge? *Isabella: I guess so. (pulls out edict) *Roger: She's making it up. *Alex; I think I should build a bridge machine. (He builds it) *Carl: Good thinking, Alex. *Sanjay: Building that enormous bridge machine out of the various pieces of wood you'd find made it far more believable. If you didn't have the idea to do it, then... *Aang: We'd all be in trouble! *Korra: Hey, that's right. They'll be here. Chapter 15: The Chipmunks' Courage *Helicopter Driver: Weather Copter 5 here, with some news. You gotta get down there and see this! *Jet Pilot: Four-two-three point tower, we have been grinded! *Space Captain: Houston, you gotta see this! *Dr. Nefario: Alex told the people what he had done, and that the bad guys are coming. After thinking over a bit, Doug, Roger, Hector, Lenny, Aang, Korra, and Isabella all agreed. *Roger: Can't you see we have a... problem? *(They saw Chuckie, Flint, Ralph, Mandark and the others approaching) *Sanjay: (gasp!) It's the mayor! *Carl: And he's gotta posse! *Alex: Perhaps we should ride out and tell them to take it easy on us. *Sanjay: They're evil. *Carl: I needed some paper, and a pen to write my last will and my last testament. *(Door open) *Kermit: (offscreen) That's what I just said! *(Door slam) *Aang: Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. There's enough of Alex, Sanjay and Carl to go around. *Alex: Hey, I have an idea! (to some people) Now here's what I need: caber! *Mr. Bunny: Uh, what kind of cable should I use? Jumper cable, steel cable, internet cable? *Alex: No, not cable, caber! And no, I am not picky. Stone! *Knight: Where can I find a stone so that I can kill this dragon? (stone flies onto hand) Thanks. (throws stone at dragon and he dies) *Alex: (stone flies to Alex) Thanks, kind knight. Rope! *Archaeologist: Where's my lasso? (A palace guard hands him lasso) Thanks. *Alex: Go!! You guys bring me the bridge machine. *Isabella: First of all, one of the people that heard your speech mistook caber for "cable". *Aang: B. You indeed ask for the rope and the stones thanks to a knight and an adventurer-archaeologist. *Lenny: And 3. Well, you did ask for the bridge machine. *Alex: You three do realize you said "First of all", then "B.", and then "3." They don't really match! *Aang: After you said rope, you would've implied Anna, Tootie, and Cindy to, maybe.... take their pants off? *Alex: (chuckles) I knew that thought was hilarious! *Dr. Nefario: So the people did what Alex told them to do. They cranked the bridge machine. *Alex: We're gonna need a counterweight. Bring me something heavy. *Anna, Tootie, and Cindy: How about we take our pants off and use those as a counterweight? *Alex: No, no, no, no. Not that! I needed a real counterweight, something heavy, like that band of brutes! *Aang: Yes sir! I bet you know what you're doing? *(They carried the Marigolds) *Gobo: We got the heaviest things we can find. *Jimmy Neutron: Ugh... *Wreck-it Ralph: We're not heavy! *Alex: Good. *Sanjay: It's a crying shame, but... *Carl: It cannot stand in the way of progress! *Gobo: Pardon me, do you have any Grey Poupon? *Alex: (raspberry noise) *Dr. Nefario: Then the Marigolds and the mayor of Ninaborough got on the bridge machine. Alex cut the ropes and the Marigolds flew into the ocean! *(SPLASH!) *Wreck-it Ralph: Oh, my. This doesn't look good! *Dr. Nefario: They were left bouncing around in the ocean. *Marigolds: Aaugh! Ooh! Oh, my! Can I get on your shoulders? Oh merciful Lord, you can't do this to me! *Dr. Nefario: Everyone escaped. Many cheered for Alex for putting an end to Wreck-It Ralph's slavery. *Roger: No person ever risked himself for that of an evil master. *Doug: You guys are all right. *Hector: What I told you! You three know that you like doing what's right. Without your skills, Alex, even building that enormous bridge machine; we would've been in grave danger. We wouldn't have won. *Sanjay and Carl: Same deal with the sea creatures, and the vultures, and the cattle invaders from Bethlingham. *Alex: Yes, I know the last one didn't really happen. *Woody: Hey, Alex. *Alex: Uh, how's it going? *Woody: Everything has gone a little over without you. *Wayne: (arrives) Isabella, you're sentenced to four days in prison, before your training as a new mayor. *Isabella: Sentenced to four days in jail? Why? *Wayne: For mocking the Marigolds' high appreciation for madness, and their world domination stuff. See this picture? It says "This was all my idea. Love, Alex." Until then, expect a text message on the mayor's office desk, first thing in the morning. *Alex: That's okay. But with the help of my two friends, we took them down. (to everyone) See? I told you all that we'd be better off without those no-good bullies, and... oh! I get it! We got them gone and the slavery ended in, which you call, the BIGGEST fish story of all time! *Dr. Nefario: So Isabella got arrested for mocking the Marigolds' high appreciation for trouble, and Alex learned that we don't have to be afraid to do what is right, and so he, Sanjay, and Carl lived happily ever after. The end. *(Alex winks) *Buzz Lightyear: Good job. Here, I got you a little something. *Alex: (opens book) "Hail, mighty man of valor!" I'll treasure it always. Now wait a minute... how come the production team said you were only a one-off, when they BARELY used your model!?!? *Aang: It's true. Isabella is becoming the next mayor of Ninaborough. Things are bright again in the royal village of Ninaborough. *Lenny: She is planning to build a statue commemorating their founding fathers. *Roger: That slavery was very despicable. I would feel the same thing too if they did it to me, Merry Alex. *Doug: Yeah, me too. *Alex: Well, I... I... I, ah, guess it looks like I'm not the only one who thinks everything is DESPICABLE! *Everyone else: (Stares at Alex for like 5 seconds then Alex leaves off with book.) *(SLAM!) *Alex: (in his head) So, that was - the end of Wreck-it Ralph's slavery apocalypse. Up to the last minute, I was worried that everyone would think we were losers, and failures. Like Captain Hector Flanagan said, it's important to do the right thing no matter what everyone else thinks! Because I followed his advice, things got better in the world. It was almost like how Elsa was brave enough to stand up against the King. Yep, sometimes it takes a whole lot of courage to do what's right, and stand up against someone who's bigger and more powerful than you are, but if you look deep inside yourself; you may find you do have the courage to stand up against people who do the wrong things! Chapter 16: End Credits *(The silly song "A Mess Down in Egypt" from "E.B. and the Big Exit" plays as the credits roll) *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Written by John A. Davis *Produced by John Lasseter, Rumen Petkov and Cory Edwards *Musical Score Composed and Produced by Kurt Heinecke *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment shows up) *(Fade to black) Post Credits Scene *(A purple and gold space ship arrives) *Megamind: Sam Sparks, I'm home! *Sam Sparks: How'd that vacation of yours go? *Megamind: Oh, it went phenomenal! Wreck-It Ralph took over my duties while I was away! *(Megamind and Sam Sparks see the mess that the people made) *Megamind: Sanjay, Carl, Alex!! What did you do?! My precious hometown, Tootanny, is now the ancient ruins of all Ninaborough. And my lair is about to collapse. *Sam Sparks: It looks more like a twister hit this place. Where'd everybody go? Oh. Nothing but a relentless mayor's assistant, and his great-grandson. *Megamind: Well Alex, Doug, Roger, Lenny and Aang went off to surprise Isabella at the prison. Category:Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:VeggieFan2000